Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, ITU-T H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), and extensions of such standards, to transmit and receive digital video information more efficiently. New video coding standards, such as the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard being developed by the “Joint Collaborative Team—Video Coding” (JCT-VC), which is a collaboration between MPEG and ITU-T, are being developed. The emerging HEVC standard is sometimes referred to as H.265, although such a designation has not formally been made.